Zannamon (Zach and Cinnamon)
by adrianaerdm2022
Summary: A short story for my friend Zach because I touched him writing my last one about him and his best friend fucking each other so I made this to even it out xD


This story is about my friend Zach. I call him DB because his name is LightDarkBlade93 on Youtube. (you should go check out his channel btw) This story is written by me (of course duh) and it's about him and his favorite nekopara character. Cinnamon. Anyway let's get the story started.

Zachs Pov

I was recording a video on nekopara with Adri, Ray and Chris. They were talking about some stupid shit like always. Than I started to voice cinnamon while Chris was spamming the uncensored version of her in the group chat we have together. Anyway I was getting a nosebleed and kind of laughing with them trying not to get a stomachache from laughing.

It was funny. But I was trying to focus on the game. Than Adri said,"Zach...oh my gosh." Adri has a funny laugh and she was trying not to burst out laughing so she held her breath than said,"Do ya like the naked Cinnamon?" And just laughed her ass off.

I laughed too. Just thinking about Cinnamon was making me feel I don't know…..I just...wanted her..so I said, "Hey guys…..I...I'll be right back…..Kay?"

I muted my microphone and looked at Cinnamon. I had a picture of her on my wall so…..I kissed it… I grabbed a bottle of lotion and pulled my pants down after locking the door. Than I started to jerk off to the picture of Cinnamon. I came rather fast.

Just thinking about her made me hard. She was cute and just I loved her. I knew no one would ever be able to understand what I felt for her. No one. I was starting to think I was losing my mind….. When well….I went into the game.

Yeah.. I went into Nekopara…. I was so confused. Fucking what the fuck?

"Mew master Kashu!~" I heard Chocola say.

"Uhhhhhhhh…. What….?" I replied in complete shock.

"Mew I want treats master!~" She said cutely to me.

"Okay…." For some weird reason I had found catnip in my pocket not knowing until

I gave it to her. She started to go a bit crazy. But a cute kind of crazy… I happened to look over to my right and see...well….heh Cinnamon.

"Hey Cinnamon!" I called out to her.

"Oh hello" she waved to me.

"Hello sexy Cinnamon~" I said in reply.

"Oh? Sexy am I? Hehe" She said very cutely.

"Yes you are!" I say blushing a bright red.

"Oh? " she started to walk towards me, in a very sexy way. I kinda bit my lip when she asked to take this up to my room.

We started to walk up to my room. I was feeling very nervous. I was scared. She grabbed my hand and started to run into my room.

She locked the door and said, " It just so happens to be mating season~"

I blushed a bright red and tried to kiss her. She pulled me into her loving arms and kissed my lips. Her lips were soft. So soft and nice. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed back.

We were getting it into a makeout session. I was enjoying myself. We took a break to take a breath. She started to take her shirt off. I took mine off to go along with her.

She started to reach behind her and asked me to help her. I was confused till she asked me to unclip her bra. I reached behind her and unclipped it for her. I bit my lip looking at her chest. I couldn't help myself.. I started to grope her.

I took my pants off along with my underwear. I pulled down her soaked panties and blushed hard.

"Cinnamon? Can we…..fuck?~" I asked her blushing extra hard.

"Of course master!~" She kissed my lips and told me to be gentle.

I was a virgin. I was indeed nervous. I slowly inserted my dick inside of her wet vagina. Biting my lip and liking the feeling a lot. She moaned very softly, I thought it was very cute and told her so.

I started to thrust very slowly in and out of her. We both moaned softly and kissed while I thrusted. It was amazing...I had never felt anything more amazing in my life. She was warm...sticky...and I guess you could say I got some of Cinnamon's sugar.

Just than as I thrusted hard and fast into her releasing a hot steamy load into her.

"Sorry.. " I said "I should have warned you..."

She didn't answer she was too busy moaning and i felt some hot and sticky fluid drip down on me. She tightened around me and we both continued to cum. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Than I suddenly felt someone jolting me awake.

"Wha…..WHAT THE FUCK?!" I was being woken up by someone…..wait…..it was my sister Brenda.

"Oh hey Bren...wha...what's up?" I asked confused.

"You were moaning in your sleep…..than i was starting to think you died but i went to wake you up to make sure you were okay."

"Okay...then" I replied.

Anyway long story short. It was all just a dream. A wonderful on though…

Sorry it was so short. I'm just lazy today. Anyway hope you like it DB :P


End file.
